<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【JayTim】American Cliché by kizuna030</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608317">【JayTim】American Cliché</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuna030/pseuds/kizuna030'>kizuna030</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossdressing, Dating, Falling In Love, Flirting, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Love at First Sight, M/M, Tim Drake is Caroline Hill, Tim Drake is Robin, kind of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-广东话 粵語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:14:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuna030/pseuds/kizuna030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason在任務之中遇到了令他神魂顛倒的Caroline。</p><p>Jason met a girl, Caroline, who was so breathtaking.</p><p> </p><p>中文書面語</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【JayTim】American Cliché</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>＊ 靈感源於Finneas的American Cliché，我的理解是大概是用俗氣的調情想要追到喜歡的法國女孩。所以，可以把這首歌當成是BGM喔！</p><p>＊ 本來這篇是情人節賀文，不過哈哈哈......我太高估了自己</p><p>＊ 當內文用到Tim，以非Caroline的時候，就是特別指Tim的視角哦！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>當Jason Todd復活的時候，他曾經怨恨過Bruce Wayne沒有替他的死復仇，後來他不再受池水影響，也對他們之間的事情釋懷了。當他倆的關係不再那般緊繃的時候，Bruce收了一個新的羅賓，蝙蝠俠甚至曾經詢問過他的意見，這是讓Jason有點驚訝的地方。<br/> <br/>不過他可以理解Bruce的擔憂，他確實比以往更加......瘋狂和暴躁。如果蝙蝠俠貿然收了一個羅賓，而沒有告訴Jason的話，估計他會認為對方是自己的替代品而發狂。Jason現在可以理性地思考，他知道羅賓於蝙蝠俠而言的重要性，所以他沒有反對。況且他現在已經是紅頭罩，羅賓身份已經不再那麼重要。<br/> <br/>Jason僅知道新的羅賓叫Tim Drake，16歲，同樣是黑髮藍眼。他們見過數次，知道這個男孩比這年齡層的男生更要瘦弱，只是這樣。Jason沒有和對方有甚麼接觸，並非因為針對這隻新來的小鳥，而是Jason和其他蝙蝠們的原則不太相同，他會盡可能和所有蝙蝠保持距離。<br/> <br/>最近Jason在Gotham城內調查一宗有關器官販賣的案件，他需要到Gotham醫院中調查屍體是否有內臟缺失，或是在缺失的器官上，是否殘有任何線索。而這件事恰巧是發生在犯罪巷之中，在他的管轄範圍內，直至現在已經有六宗屍體發現案，當中有兩位受害者是未成年。他希望可以盡快解決這宗案件，沒有人應該受到這樣的對待。<br/> <br/>為了方便行動，Jason特意穿著一襲醫生的白袍，掛上了名牌「Jason Peters」。在想要走進殮房的時候，他看見一位金髪的女生從裡頭走出來。天，她看上去真的是漂亮至極了。明明只是身穿和他一樣的白袍，可光是一瞥，那金髪女孩已經奪去了他的神智。本來那女孩沒有看見自己，可大概是他的目光停留得有點久，所以她終於把目光投向他。<br/> <br/>Shit，那雙暗藍色的大眼睛。<br/> <br/>他看著她的表情似乎有兩秒空白，可能是他的視線過於熾熱，讓她不知所措。Jason輕咳數聲，盡量讓自己看上去不要像個變態一樣。他走到對方面前，眼睛快速地瞄了眼她胸前的名牌－－「Caroline Hill」，真是個優美的名字。<br/> <br/>「晚上好，Caroline。」當她仰著頭看向他的時候，他可以看見對女孩臉上那抹紅暈，映得她那雙藍眼眸更迷人。他看著Caroline用修長的指腹，將垂在耳邊的金髪勾到耳背後。「晚上好，有甚麼可以幫到你的嗎......Dr. Peters？」她勾起一個微小的笑容，雙手握著不知道哪個病人的病歷板。<br/> <br/>Jason在內心責怪自己再次不加思索便行動，他現在還得進行調查，可是他現在不太願意讓這女孩離開。「不，我只是在想不知道今天晚上...你知道，也許我們可以出去吃點東西？」他看著Caroline無意識地輕咬下唇，雙手似乎有點緊張地攥緊了病歷板。Well，Jason並不是那種勉強別人的男人，既然她看上去沒有這個打算的話，那就這樣吧。「別緊張，如果不方便的話，我也明白的，畢竟像你這樣的女孩，肯定已經有男朋友了吧。」<br/> <br/>雖說Jason在緩和氣氛，但是他不由得在內心嘆了口氣。他到底在想甚麼呢？Caroline明顯是個普通不已的女生，就算她對自己有好意，也不代表她接受自己就是紅頭罩或是捲入義警生活。「不！我指，不，我晚點沒有事情，而且......我沒有男朋友。」這已經是個明示了，是嗎？Jason控制不住臉上的笑容，他猜現在自己的表情看起來一點也不酷，畢竟她也不住輕笑出聲。<br/> <br/>「那麼，半小時後在醫院門口見？」在看見Caroline點頭答應後，Jason才讓自己踏進殮房中。在門扉關上前，大手抵在門邊，不讓它合上。「還有一點，喊我Jason就好。」他向仍站在原地的Caroline說，對方舔過塗上粉色唇蜜的嘴巴，輕柔地喚了一聲：「Jason。」他感覺到臉上的笑容揚得更高，這時他才進入殮房中，想要找出有用的線索。<br/> <br/>他很快便找到了想要找的對象－－Allmotto Thomas，當他把櫃子拉出來時，撲面而來是如同街角薄餅的味道。天，他等會絕對不會把Caroline帶到薄餅店裡。Jason皺著鼻子，收集一些在傷口周圍的血液和組織，趕緊把它放好在腰帶之中，誠心地希望等會不會被Caroline發現。<br/> <br/>想到那位可愛的女孩，他不住加快了速度，內心也泛起一陣愉快。Jason已經好一段長時間沒有遇到過讓他心動的對象了，別搞錯了，他是個絕對正常的男人，有需要的時候還是會找不同人解決。只是沒有人讓他有這種感覺，而這該死的只是一眼便有這樣的感覺，Jason不太確定之後這種情感會如何發酵。很快他便脫下了偽裝用的白袍，走到醫院的大門等待她的出現。<br/> <br/>Caroline到大門的時候，一眼便看見那靠在牆邊的Jason。他點燃了一根香煙，白色的薄霧一直徐徐向上升起，緩慢地和夜色融合。就如同男人一樣，與黑暗融為一體，唯獨手上的小火苗照亮了他俊俏的臉龐。她猶豫了一段時間才去大門找Jason，不是說她不想和Jason出去約會，而是她不是Caroline Hill，而是Timothy Drake。<br/> <br/>男生在內心嘆了口氣，他不知道應該怎樣和Jason說自己的真正身份，他會偽裝成Caroline只是因為他要收集受害者的血液和組織。可是當Jason試圖和他調情的時候，Jesus Christ，打從一開始跟蹤蝙蝠俠和羅賓的時候，他便已經喜歡上Jason了。在看見Jason的時候，他大概已經猜測到對方同樣是為了相同的案件而來，Jason以那般灼熱的眼神看著自己，是他沒有想到的事情。於是他下意識地在Jason走過來的時候，把自己的通訊頻道關閉。<br/> <br/>Tim知道這樣做可能有點狡猾，Jason看上的只是Caroline，而非Timothy。但是他真的很想和Jason一起，就算只是吃一次飯也好，他無法讓這個機會白白流失。當他們吃過晚飯之後，他便會和Jason坦白一切。也許Jason會因此而討厭自己，但至少他可以擁有一個美好的回憶，不是嗎？所以他換下白袍，內心感謝數小時前堅持穿著日常服裝，到醫院才換醫護制服的自己。至少現在他可以像個正常的女孩一樣，而不用穿著制服和Jason約會。<br/> <br/>在他找Jason之前，他特意在休息室摘下耳機前，和Alfred和Bruce說了今天有突發的事情，會晚點到家，Bruce似乎想要說甚麼，可是Alfred阻止了他。Tim穿好黑色的絲襪，把腳放進低跟的黑色皮鞋中。換回他穿過來的黑色短裙，剛好包裹在他的大腿上。整理好酒紅色襯衣的領口，穿上灰色的大衣。他在休息室裡確保自己的假髪沒有露餡，才塗上粉色的唇蜜。Tim頭一次慶幸Jason平時不怎麼和他接觸，否則對方應該一下就能看出來，肯定自己已經打扮好之後，Caroline才踏出休息室。<br/> <br/>「Jason？」她走到Jason面前，看著對方一下便把手中的香煙掉到地上，鞋尖一下便把它踩滅。對她而言，他就像大衛像一樣被精心雕刻，他比她大得要多。如果他把她擁入懷裡親吻，她不得不仰著頭才能迎接男人的親吻。噢，她在想甚麼呢，這不是她應該擁有的事情。<br/> <br/>那雙湖水綠的眼眸一下便對上她的視線，本來在裡頭對所有人的戒備變得柔和起來，勾起男人的淺笑。Caroline覺得自己可以一直看著這雙眼睛，只為了感受這溫暖的湖水是如何把她包裹其中，讓她自願地逐漸沉溺在那片柔和之中。「Caroline，你看上去真漂亮。」他看著她的臉頰變得紅潤，似乎不太習慣別人的稱讚，呢喃似地說：「我並不漂亮，Jason。」<br/> <br/>「你是我看見過最漂亮的人，我是怎麼一直都沒有在醫院看見你呢？」Jason向前靠一步，他知道這不是他最好的調情說話，可是他看著Caroline連這種情話也顯出害羞的表情，他有些不能自控地想要捉弄她。「可能因為我只是個實習生，所以沒有怎麼碰面過。」當她說話的時候，他不能阻止自己的目光一直停留在她的嘴巴上，粉色的嘴巴似乎在引誘他親下去般。<br/> <br/>這時Caroline的肚子適時地響起來，她有點尷尬地咬著下唇，Jason卻只是不在意笑著撫過她的腦袋，卻在摸上的一刻知道她戴著的是一頂假髮，不過他體貼地沒有說甚麼。「我知道一家吃意粉很棒的餐廳。」Caroline朝他點點頭，跟上他的步伐，讓他帶領自己前往他所說的目的地。<br/> <br/>當Jason把她帶到後巷的時候，她有點猶豫了。不是說他沒有任何攻擊力，好歹他也是個羅賓，但是Jason不知道他就是羅賓......還是說他已經知道了，所以才會帶他來這裡和他對質？「如果你擔心的話，在這裡等我一會，我把電單車開出來。」當她聽見Jason的解釋後，她才鬆了口氣，至少Jason仍未知道她的真實身份。<br/> <br/>她看見漆黑的後巷中亮起一盞明亮的車頭燈，緊接是摩打轉動的聲音，Jason騎著他的電單車停在她身旁。「你之前有騎過嗎？」Jason一邊把另一個頭盔戴在Caroline的頭上，一邊詢問。「不，我沒有。」這不全然是謊言，Tim作為羅賓必定會開電單車，可是Caroline並沒有騎過。她看著Jason的笑容得意起來，還帶著一絲邪魅。<br/> <br/>「那麼你得捉穩了，公主。」待Caroline坐好後，他把她的雙手放到自己的腰側，讓她可以捉緊自己的皮衣。Jason沒有讓Caroline環著自己的腰間，不想過於焦急地發展這段關係。感覺到Caroline攥緊皮衣後，Jason才開車。一開始他沒有開得很快，直至感覺到Caroline掌握了跟著拐彎時一同壓下腰身時，他才加快了速度。<br/> <br/>Tim幾乎沒有坐過別人的電單車，和自己開的時候感覺並不一樣，雖說Jason比他的車速快，可是卻讓Tim安心下來。他把頭靠在Jason寬廣的後背上，閉起眼睛享受這不屬於自己的溫暖，讓奔馳的微風吹抹他的煩惱，使他專心一意地專注在Jason身上。<br/> <br/>然而路程終有結束的時候，Caroline終究得離開這讓她眷戀的熱度。Jason笑著把她扶下來，幫她整理好髪絲。「感覺如何？」Caroline整理好自己的裙子，才回答他的話：「刺激，可是很安心。」她嘴角揚起的笑容，再一次挑戰Jason的心臟。他想把她拉進懷裡，低下頭親吻她的嘴巴，想要知道她的唇蜜是櫻桃味，還是士多啤梨味。無論是哪種都好，想必也是一樣甜蜜，同樣令Jason喜愛。<br/> <br/>「很高興能令你有這種感覺，公主。」Jason執起Caroline的手，在她的手背上留下一吻，不意外地看見她的臉頰微紅。他順勢地牽著她的手，把她帶進餐廳之中。站在門口的服務員看著他倆牽著手進來，特意給這對情侶安排了包間。Caroline還沒開口否認他們是男女朋友的關係，Jason便已經牽著她走進包間裡。<br/> <br/>他們很快便點過單，在等待的過程中，他們開始聊天。按道理來說，也許他們應該先聊工作的事情，畢竟他們都是專業的「醫護人員」。但事實上他們都不是，在二人胡說了一會之後，話題很快便轉移到其他事情上。Jason很快便知道Caroline是個大一的實習護士，今天是她實習的最後一天。Well，這對他來說算是個好事，至少他不用向她解釋為何他不在醫院，也不用涉及太多醫院的事情。<br/> <br/>Tim知道Jason所說的有關「醫生工作」的事情，都是胡說八道之事，但是他沒有拆穿對方，畢竟自己也是在亂扯一大波東西。聊天的時候，他們無所不談，從音樂到電影，甚至連文學也提及到，這種感覺很對。不是說沒有人和Tim說過這些事情，而是他驚訝於他們之間竟然會分享對事物如此接近的看法。<br/> <br/>而且Jason的風趣和幽默也増添了Tim對他的欣賞，他從沒有機會好好地接觸他的英雄。當然，蝙蝠俠和夜翼都是他的英雄，只是他從小更喜歡的是眼前這位第二任羅賓。更重要的是，雖然Jason沒有掩飾對Caroline的興趣，但是他一步也沒有越軌，沒有任何暗示明示晚點想要更進一步的關係。當然也有俗氣的情話，可是......對Tim來說卻意外地受用。<br/> <br/>他開始不知道該如何在這頓晚飯後，和Jason坦白自己的真正身份。可是人類是貪婪的，嚐過一絲甜美，就無法逃過這份甘甜，就算知道這不是屬於自己的甘露也好，仍然想要更多。Tim錯了，他本來以為就算Jason討厭自己也沒有關係，可他發現自己根本不想那樣。天啊，他不但希望這個晚上不會完結，還想日後擁有更多。<br/> <br/>「你願意讓我送你回家嗎？」Jason的語氣不太肯定，他不知道Caroline是否願意讓他送她回家。畢竟她是個女生，不向別人透露自己的住處，保護自己也是應該的。可是Jason仍舊想讓她安全到家，他不認為這個時候讓一個如此漂亮的女孩獨自回家是正確的，這裡是Gotham。<br/> <br/>Tim的理智在和自己說不，如果讓男人知道自己的住所很危險，說到底那只為了任務而短暫租住的地方，可是他無法拒絕Jason的說話。「謝謝你，Jason，我住在唐人街那邊。」然而他的嘴巴先他一步答允了對方。他看見Jason的目光揚過一絲明亮的光彩，嘴角也勾起愉快的弧度，而他那愚惷的心跳逐漸加速。<br/> <br/>Caroline跟著Jason回到他的電單車旁，這次不需要等待Jason的動作，在她坐穩後，主動把雙手環在Jason的腰間。即使有布料的遮擋，她仍可以感受出男人腹部上結實的肌肉。她的腦袋又一次靠在男人的肩上，如果她沒有戴著頭盔，大概便可以嗅出對方傳來的味道。發動電單車之前，Jason的大手搭在Caroline的手上，姆指輕輕地撫過軟滑的肌膚，才載著她離開。<br/> <br/>Tim知道這段路很快便會到達目的地，用不著多久他便會下車，可是這數分鐘他覺得很溫暖。一點又一點地，他知道自己在名為「Jason Todd」的這片湖泊中，越陷越深。不過待會到了Caroline身份的安全屋之後，他會和男人開口道出真相，不會繼續瞞騙對方。<br/> <br/>Jason按照Caroline的指示，一直把她送到家的大門。他把電單車停泊好一邊，走到大門邊上，卻沒有跟隨她上樓。走上幾級樓梯的Caroline轉過頭，看向仍在住宅大樓門外的Jason。Tim本來以為Jason會跟他一起上去，可現在明顯看出對方沒有這個打算。難道是因為他沒有邀請Jason，所以對方便站在原地等他？<br/> <br/>懷抱這個想法，Caroline又走回Jason的面前，歪著腦袋詢問：「你要進來嗎？」在她說出口時，她才想到這句話可能蘊藏她剛才沒想到的暗示，因為Jason在她想到之前已經展開一個意味深長的微笑。「我不...我只是想知道你會不會需要喝咖啡？」她的解釋卻無用似的使Jason笑意更深，他幾乎是開懷大笑地說：「你是在邀請我在晚上十點喝咖啡嗎？」他的笑聲沒有諷刺，沒有讓她難受，只是有那麼點尷尬。<br/> <br/>技術上來說，對於Tim來說這個點喝咖啡是正常不已的事情，不過確實對別人來說，好像有那麼一點奇怪？正當她想要開口解釋的時候，男人止住了笑聲，眼神柔和地看著她。「你真的很可愛，公主。」他這樣說。Caroline不得不承認這個稱呼是她的軟肋，她本想說的話馬上被堵在喉嚨間。Tim怎樣做到在這種時候說出真相？<br/> <br/>看著Caroline的嘴巴張張合合，想說甚麼又沒有說話的模樣，Jason也沒有勉強她開口。現在Caroline站在一級台階上，加上鞋跟的高度，她可以直視Jason的雙眼。那雙暗藍色的眼眸就像海洋一樣，Jason被波浪捲進更深的地方。「我們不需要一晚把所有事情都做完。」Caroline聽懂了他話中的含義，她張開嘴巴呼喊了他的名字：「Jason......」<br/> <br/>這不是用來哄Caroline的話，Jason不想讓一切發展得那麼急，特別是當他這麼想保護這位珍貴的女孩。「不過我現在可以親你嗎？」Jason真的很想，很想嚐一口到底Caroline的嘴巴到底是甚麼味道。她沒有即時回答他，可是也沒有拒絕他的說話，所以他把這視為允許。Jason的手掃開她的金髪，將髪絲勾到她的耳背後。<br/> <br/>他踏上台階，現在他又得低頭看著眼前的金髪女孩，把她擁入懷裡，仍然沒有避開他的動作，纖巧的手環在他的後背上。無需再多說話，Jason低下頭，終於吻上女生粉嫩的唇瓣。是櫻桃味的，這是Jason第一個念頭，他想摘下她的櫻桃，不過不是現在。Tim現在可以聞到Jason身上的味道，煙草、皮衣、機油，還有若隱若現的槍粉味道。他暗地把對方身上的味道列為自己目前最喜歡的氣味，他的手攥緊了Jason的皮衣，不足夠，他要不夠對方。<br/> <br/>本來Jason只是簡單地在對方的嘴巴上留下一個親吻，可是這個本應簡單的親吻在不經不覺間，開始變得熱情起來。Jason張開嘴巴輕啃Caroline的唇瓣，後者自然不過地分開雙唇，好讓對方可以把舌頭伸進去。她幾乎要融化在他們濕熱的親吻之間，男人霸地滑過她口腔裡的每一吋地方，同時吸吮她的嘴唇。空氣間的熱度在急升，他們現在只能專注在對方的溫度上。<br/> <br/>Caroline的重心不其然地放在Jason的身上，甚至開始侷促不安地扭動著身軀。這微小的動作喚回了Jason的理智，在周遭的氣溫要升得更高之前，男人止住了自己的動作。「Jason……」Caroline的聲線帶著絲沙啞的欲望，讓Jason的拒絕顯得更無情。他用姆指摩挲略顯紅腫的嘴巴，唇蜜早就被親去，他低沉地說︰「別焦急。」意識到自己過於急躁，她不住羞紅了臉。<br/> <br/>「Jason，我……」Tim想要告訴他真相，可是他卻無從說起，他不能在Jason用這種目光看著他的時候說出口。所以他的嘴巴張張合合的，看著Jason等待他說話的模樣，卻又無從說起。「我……我在想我還沒有你的電話號碼？」最後他只能說出這句話，希望Jason不會看出甚麼怪異的地方。<br/> <br/>Jason似乎是沒料到他會這樣說，只是挑起了眉頭，不過還是把放在兜裡的手提電話拿出來，讓Caroline把自己的號碼輸入進去。這是Tim第二次感到幸好他們之前沒有多接觸，Jason並沒有他的私人號碼。在電話接通之後，Caroline把電話遞回給Jason。「晚安，Jason。」Jason再一次靠到她面前，在她的唇上留下一個親吻。「晚安，公主。」<br/> <br/>Jason看著Caroline轉過身便上樓，這時終於放心地把住宅的大門關上。他靠在電單車上，點燃了一枝香煙。他沒有急著離去，只是看著隨著Caroline上樓而逐漸亮起那幾盞梯間的燈，數算著她走到5樓的時候，往上的燈光再也沒有亮起。即使有煙霧遮擋了他的部分視線，Jason仍然可以看見右邊房子的燈光亮了起來，那是暖和的黃燈，沒有多耀眼，只是恰好照亮了Jason的雙眼。<br/> <br/>在看見Caroline安全到埗之後，Jason才開著他的電單車離開了這個地方。Tim在樓上聽到引擎劃破黑暗的聲音，才放鬆下來，至少Jason回去了，他相信Jason不會在平時在天台附近監視她。他把鞋子扔到一邊，換回普通的睡衣，將假髮脫下來，開始卸掉臉上的妝容。<br/> <br/>他看著鏡子裡的自己，突然感覺有點悲涼。Jason喜歡的只是他偽裝成的Caroline，而非真實的他。再過兩個星期，Caroline的身份便不再復存，任務完成後，所有偽裝的證據都會被銷毀。也許他根本不需要告訴Jason真相，Caroline只要消失在Gotham之中後，Jason也會忘掉自己的這個身份。這件事沒有人需要知道，只有Tim知道一切，唯獨Tim擁抱這些美好的回憶抱憾終生。就這樣自私一次，應該也不會有甚麼問題吧？</p><p>Tim深深地嘆了一口氣，拿出他的手機和Jason發了一條信息︰「Thanks for tonight.」才開始著手案件的調查工作。隔了沒多久，他很快便收到了Jason的回信，他試圖忽視他的信息，可是他無法控制自己的想法，手已經開始握著電話回覆對方。和他聊了好一會，Tim不得不和Jason說要睡覺，才能阻止他們的談天說地。<br/> <br/>Tim投入在工作之中，他喜歡工作，因為他可以控制所有事情。Tim不喜歡失去控制，而Jason是他無法控制的人，這讓他有點不安。<br/> <br/>事實上，Jason對Caroline的興趣似乎不是只有一個晚上的事情。他們仍然會每天聊天，訊息或是電話也有，頻率比Tim想像中的還要高出要多。幾乎除了睡覺時候以外，他們都在說話，甚至連他們夜巡時，Jason也會找她說上幾句。Tim知道Jason想要再次看見Caroline不過是遲早的事，只是他沒有想到自己會先以羅賓身份和Jason碰面。<br/> <br/>他幾乎忘了Jason和他們一樣，正在調查同一件案件。Tim剛好在竊聽嫌疑人的對話，想要得知他們在甚麼時候會有交易。就在他即將得到有效資訊的這個時候，Tim看著紅頭罩從窗戶中滑進去，毫不猶豫地朝保鑣們射了好幾槍，一剎便吃痛地捲縮在地上。Tim可以聽見那熟悉的噪音染著冷酷，絲毫沒有面對Caroline時的柔和。他不能讓Jason殺人，不能讓對方殺了這個他需要的人，所以他闖進他們的所在地。<br/> <br/>「不要殺了他，Red。」Tim的說話並沒有讓Jason感到驚訝，他似乎也沒有對他的出現而訝異。「介意給我一個原因，Little Birdie？」Tim翻了個白眼，走到Jason的身邊，幸好男人沒有繼續動作。「因為他只是個接頭人，我需要他才能找到真正的主腦，這樣滿意了？」Jason聳了聳肩膀，把手搶收回到大腿的槍袋間。「所以你決定在遠處偷聽而不行動，很好。」Jason一邊說，一邊把拳頭揮到疑犯的臉上，自頭罩變聲器傳出的聲音讓接頭人不顫而慄。<br/> <br/>Tim在旁邊看著Jason做完所有骯髒的事，也許他不應該這樣想，但是他覺得這一面的Jason散發出另一種魅力。那個被打得頭破血流的接頭人確實不知道買賣內容，也因為今天紅頭罩的出現而更改了對接時間。這代表他們需要有更多的調查才能確認到販賣人體器官的事情，而Jason則要脅接頭人要把後續的資訊告訴他，對方唯唯諾諾地答應了。<br/> <br/>既然今天一無所獲，Tim決定再去巡視附近情況。他既沒有等待Jason，也沒有和他說甚麼。只是一把用鈎槍鈎到一座大廈上，然後一棟接一棟，很快便溜到幾個街口外的天台上，打算在高點上視察是否有任何突發情況。他沒料到Jason竟然跟上他的步伐，若無其事地出現在自己身邊，和他一同坐在圍欄上。<br/> <br/>「在這個時間仍然巡視，Kiddo？」在微風的吹拂下，Jason可以嗅到Tim身上傳來乾淨的沐浴露味道，說實話他覺得還算挺香的，聞起來像是海洋味，還夾雜著清新的檸檬味。「現在只是1點27分，Jason，沒有你暗指的那麼晚。」Tim看著燈火通明的Gotham城市，今天似乎會是個平靜的晚上。「而且我也不是Kiddo。」Tim在內心默默補充一句︰前幾個晚上你才親吻完你口中的Kiddo。<br/> <br/>Jason沒有回應他的話，只是在他身旁拿出了電話，快速地按了幾下，Tim同時感覺到在制服下的電話震動數下。Damn，他在給Caroline發送信息。這個念頭讓Tim的心跳加速起來，不知是為了擔心自己的身份被發現，還是為了Jason夜巡時有時間便找她的這點而緊張。他把自己的電話拿出來，看了一眼Jason和她說甚麼了。<br/> <br/>「我快下班了，你已經睡著了嗎？(01:27)」<br/> <br/>「我想你。(01:28)」<br/> <br/>Tim沒有回應他便把電話收回去，就讓Jason覺得Caroline已經睡著了吧。他的眼角餘光看著Jason仍然盯著手提，過了幾秒後，電話的燈光也滅下去。「我走了，別那麼晚回去，Baby Bird。如果有最新消息的話，跟我說。」話畢，Tim便看著Jason離開了自己身邊。男生深呼吸了一口氣，空氣間仍然瀰漫著Jason的氣味，煙草和槍粉的味道還纏繞在他的鼻尖上。深吸一口氣之後，這氣息被吸進了體內，與他的心臟糾纏。<br/> <br/>他現在看得很清楚，Jason給Caroline的溫柔不是屬於自己的。男生嘆了口氣，看到了沒有罪案發生，才回到莊園休息。<br/> <br/>第二天起來的時候，他看到Jason給她發了一條消息說「今天休息，要不要去Gotham學院附近一家咖啡廳吃午飯？」。Tim看了一眼時間，現在是早上8點37分，那麼他現在還有時間準備。他窩在被窩裡回覆他「當然。」Jason的回覆比他想像中快得要多，幾乎是幾秒後便回傳他一句「很好，十二點到你家樓下接你？」Tim打了個呵欠揉揉眼睛，又在屏幕上按了數下「嗯，等會見」，Jason也即時回應他「等會見，公主」。<br/> <br/>縱使Tim想要享受難得不用到Wayne Enterprise的周末，但是他不想浪費好好打扮的時間，他快速地和Alfred說一聲今天不在莊園裡吃飯便離開了。不用花多長時間，Tim很快便回到了Caroline的住所，為了這次任務，他有準備了幾套衣服在房間裡。<br/> <br/>他先快速地洗過澡，出來的時候換上一套淡黃色的連身短裙。為了遮掩穿著的假乳痕跡，雖然這是一套無袖的裙子，但是它胸前有兩道帶子交叉纏在她的脖子上，恰好擋住痕跡。裙子剛好蓋在她的大腿上，顯出她筆直又修長的雙腿。她矯好自己的金色的假髮，然後開始化上簡單的妝容。最後把唇蜜塗抹好之後，才穿上紅色的高跟鞋，把鞋的帶子繫好在腳踝上。<br/> <br/>「我已經到了，公主。(11:16)」<br/> <br/>Caroline有點驚訝Jason這麼早就到了，雖然她已經準備好，但也沒有想到對方提前了45分鐘就到。她開啟了窗戶，果然看見靠在電單車上的Jason朝她揮揮手。她一眼便看出來Jason也有打扮過，他把頭髮掃起來，穿上一件她從未看過的深啡色皮衣，裡頭是一件黑色的T恤。他的下身穿著一條黑色的緊身褲和黑色的馬丁靴，她可以清楚看見對方健壯的大腿。<br/> <br/>雖說還沒到約定的時間，可是Caroline已經不想再等待。她快速地把窗戶鎖好，然後離開了她的住所。當她走到大門的時候，她看見Jason已經揚起笑容，快步地走上前將她擁入懷中。天，Jason還噴了古龍水，這檀香味煞是適合他。Caroline把額門抵在Jason的頸窩間，他現在聞起來真好。<br/> <br/>「Jason。」Jason低下頭讓自己的腦袋埋在Caroline的肩膀中，他可以嗅到女生身上的海洋味，有點熟悉，但他沒有想起來在哪聞過。「God damn it. 你今天看起來更漂亮，公主殿下。」他直白的說話讓Caroline不住吃吃地笑了，她輕柔地說︰「不，我並不漂亮。」她閉著眼感受著Jason溫熱的氣息打在肩上的感覺。<br/> <br/>他們就這樣擁抱著對方，享受互相分享溫暖的體溫。「我餓，Jason。」聽到她的說話以後，Jason如夢初醒地放開了她。「Sorry，忘了你昨天很早就睡著了。」Jason低頭在她的額上輕吻一口，然後牽著她坐到電單車上。她又一次讓自己靠在Jason的後背上，讓對方把自己帶到想去的地方。<br/> <br/>他把她帶到咖啡店，那是一座兩屠高的建築物，兩面外牆是紅磚牆，其餘兩面用了大型的落地玻璃，讓溫暖的陽光可以照射店裡的每一個角落。在下車的時候，Jason扶著她下來的手一直沒有放開，十指纏在一起，那掌上的厚繭彰顯出大手主人的夜間活動，只是Caroline沒有必要把這事拆穿。她只是收緊了自己的手，回握住男人的手。</p><p>Jason帶著Caroline走到上層的天台上，面對面坐在靠近圍欄的位置。在這個地方，他們可以看見Gotham學院人來人往的學生們。他們隨便點過餐後終於可以好好聊天。微風吹過她的髪絲，陽光散落在她的身上就像為她加添了一個小光環一樣。Jason怔怔地看著她，頓時喪失了說話的能力。</p><p>「怎麼了嗎？是我的臉哪裡弄髒了嗎？」Caroline看見Jason一言不發地看著自己，突然燃起了不安的感覺。「不，只是你太完美了，我無法把目光移開。」Jason不加修飾的直白讚美讓她的臉紅起來，她不得不迴避男人的視線，垂著眼搞拌剛送上的美式，抿了一口，暗藍色的眼睛到處看，就是不好意思留在Jason的臉上。</p><p>可是她仍然組織出一句：「你也很帥氣。」Jason得意地勾起一邊嘴角，大手掃過腦門上頭髮，自信的模樣吸引了Caroline的目光。「謝謝，畢竟如果不夠帥氣的話，可配不上美麗的公主殿下。」Caroline咬著下唇也無法制止上揚的嘴角，Jason對她的讚美很受用，也可能只是因為她無可救藥地喜歡這個男人。</p><p>「你本來就已經足夠帥氣了，Jason。」Caroline的真誠讓Jason柔和起來，她總是輕易地溫暖Jason。距離他第一次遇見Caroline的時候，已經過了一個星期左右，雖說這才是他們第二次見面，可是Jason每天都會為了她而陷得更深。他們的對話總是東拉西扯的，可是從她的言語間，他看出來她的獨特和過人之前。</p><p>她真的非常聰明，而且無論他說到甚麼話題，她都會有自己的看法，更重要的是大部份和Jason分享相同的想法。她也總能讓Jason大笑，他不太確定自己有多長時間沒有像那樣，毫無顧慮地大笑過，或者從來沒有。她的聲音緩和了Jason的神經，她的輕笑使他放鬆下來。他喜歡在晚上和她說話，不知是心理作用還是其他原因，他總是更容易入眠。</p><p>在電話中的Caroline和她本人，似乎有點差別。在平時聊天中，她總是會帶著一絲狡黠，有時候甚至會接下他的話，甚至是會稍微頂他嘴。可是現在的Caroline卻總有絲拘謹，好像有甚麼事情讓她不太自在一樣。</p><p>Jason隱約覺得不對勁，可是他也說不上這是否正常，可是Caroline從沒主動和她分享學校的事情。通常都是他詢問一句，她才會說上一兩句。是否她在學校總會遇到煩心的事，所以不想和他說？也許這兩天他要去調查看一看。</p><p>不過現在不是思考這種事情的時候，他把這些想法拋諸腦後，專注在眼前的美人身上。「你認為我帥氣嗎？」Jason刻意擠眉弄眼，惹得Caroline不住發笑，也引起她想要開玩笑的心。「如果你不帥氣的話，那麽我現在可能也不會在這裡了。」看著她終於能放鬆地和他開玩笑，Jason也輕鬆起來。</p><p>「沒想到你只是喜歡我的外表，不過就算這樣，我也樂意。」他捂著心臟，佯裝出一副受傷的表情，只是他沒有想到會得到Caroline的這個回應：「你的外表確實讓你加分，可我不是只喜歡你的外表。」Jason看不懂那雙暗藍眼中的意味，他在那片深海中似乎看出了一波又一波的暗涌，以及回憶。突然間，Jason有種感覺這雙眼睛已經注視了他很長一段時間，Caroline也不是現在才喜歡上他的。可是他們的相遇是基於Jason的一次任務調查，並非真正的醫生，那為何她的雙眼中寫住了懷念，彷彿她早就認識他似的。</p><p>正當Jason想要開口問更多的時候，服務員把他們點的意粉和沙拉放到他們桌上，打斷了Jason原本想說的話。他沒有忘記Caroline說過她餓的事情，之後他大概會再開口詢問。他們就這樣說著無關痛癢的事情，對於無聊的大小事也說一通。「你真的很喜歡喝咖啡，Hmm。」他不難察覺到她對於咖啡的熱愛，在這短短一頓飯裡，她已經添了第三杯美式了。</p><p>「我經常要熬夜，所以習慣了。」Tim抿了口咖啡，日間關於W.E.的事情讓他分身不瑕，晚上不僅要調查案件，還得巡邏，他根本沒有那麼多時間去睡覺。「是在忙學業的事情嗎？」Jason不經意的提問讓Tim眨了眨眼睛，她不想欺騙Jason，只得笑了笑便帶過這個話題。看出Caroline並不想多說，Jason也沒有繼續在這個話題上糾纏。</p><p>吃完桌上的食物之後，他們仍然繼續待在咖啡廳內聊天。Jason更加了解Caroline的事情，她的父母幾年前相繼去世，所以她一直自己供讀大學。她把這一切說得輕描淡寫，就像這對她來說根本算不上甚麼一樣。想必她吃了不小苦頭，Jason執起她的手，在手背上親了口，然後緊握著她的手不願放開。</p><p>「等會你還有別的事情要做嗎，Carol？」他的姆指輕撫過她的手上的虎口位置，建議似地說道。感受她比自己小得要多的手回握住自己，然後甜蜜地說道︰「沒有，我今天是你的，Jay。」他不太確定自己是否在她的語氣中聽出了甚麼暗示，所以他抱著希望地詢問︰「即使是夜晚？」Caroline握著他的手收緊了，聲音似乎染上半分沙啞︰「嗯，即使是夜晚。」紅暈在她的臉上逐漸擴散四肢。</p><p>Jason短促地倒吸了一口氣，他無法否認自己對於這個念頭實在有那麼一點興奮(好吧，可能不是一點)。他看了眼時間，現在才1點不到，總不能一直待在這裡甚麼都不做，而Jason有很多不同的想法。「你想去看電影嗎？最近有部電影關於宇宙的，我猜你會想去看？」Caroline把最後一口咖啡喝完，然後歪歪頭，看著Jason說了一句︰「走吧？」無需多言，Jason便和Caroline一起離開。</p><p>在他們走往戲院的時候，Jason不難發現有很多男性在盯著Caroline看，而這惹毛了他。他當然不是因為Caroline而生氣，她無法控制別人的視線，不過他只是不喜歡他們像是想要吞噬Caroline的目光。Jason把手環在她的肩上，一把將瘦小的女生拉到自己身邊。Caroline疑惑地抬頭看了他一眼，但沒說甚麼，只是把腦袋靠在他的肩上走路。</p><p>他喜歡她靠在懷中的感覺，就像隻小鳥一樣，而她聞起來真的是他媽的好。</p><p>Jason讓Caroline先到戲院門口的沙發上先坐一會，如果不是因為她穿著高跟鞋，她會陪著Jason一同排隊買票。可是不習慣穿著高跟鞋的她，不得不坐在沙發上輕揉腳踝，沒有料到有人竟然會向她搭訕。說真的，到底他們長不長眼睛，為甚麼總要來搭訕他這個男的？Tim在內心翻白眼，對於男性總想和Caroline搭話這點煞是無言。</p><p>Tim絕對有能力可以趕眼前的三位陌生男子，可現在他不是Tim，她是Caroline，而她也不想在這裡把事情鬧大，破壞了和Jason的約會。「我很抱歉，但是我的朋友在那邊等我，先走了。」Caroline站起來，想要把圍在她身邊的男人推開，其中一個滿臉橫肉的男子一把抓住她的手，色瞇瞇地說︰「你的朋友是女生嗎？是的話我不介意讓她跟著我們去玩喔。」縱使這是Gotham，這人也太嘔心吧？這種不帶尊重的人，她應該得教訓一把。</p><p>於是Caroline一把反手捉住男人的手，發狠地把用鞋跟踩在他的腳掌上。「噢，對不起，我說我要先走的，沒想到你竟然沒有挪開。」她佯裝不小心地語氣惹火了男人們，其中一個人大聲地喊︰「臭婊子！」在他的手掌要摑在她臉上的之前，一把沉穩而帶著顯然易見的怒火的聲音響起︰</p><p>「你沒聽見她說想要走嗎？」Jason扯著他的衣領，輕鬆地把他拎了起來，將他扔到一邊。「我建議你們在做愚蠢的行為之前想清楚，我可不想讓你們毀了我的約會。」他的警告沒有讓三個男人感到恐懼，倒是讓他們開始攻擊起他來。Jason毫不猶豫地迎擊，他們根本不是他的對手，甚至連被稱為挑戰者的資格也沒有。他每一拳都準班地擊中他們的要害，輕易閃避過他們揮過來的拳頭。</p><p>他們的打鬥無疑引起眾人的注意，Caroline注意到電影的保安正在往他們的方向走去，要是他們被抓住的話，那這場約會真的會徹底被毀掉。「跑，Jason！」所以她眼明手快地捉住Jason正揮出的拳頭，拉著他跑離戲院。她就這樣拉著他在人群中穿插奔跑，即使聽見保安在身後喊停他們的聲音也沒有停下。他們就像瘋了一樣在Gotham市中心的街道奔跑，不在乎推開多少人，甚至也沒有理會保安是否有追上他們。</p><p>直到Caroline看見在樓道間有一條小巷後，她拉著Jason一起跑到裡面去。她靠在紅磚牆上氣呼呼地喘氣，把同樣在喘息的Jason拉到自己面前，感覺到男人的小臂抵在她的耳朵旁，低下頭讓他們的額角互抵。Caroline忍不住笑得開懷，手握著他的衣襬。「抱歉，把約會搞砸了。」在他們的親吻打斷之後，Jason第一句話就這樣說，可是從他的話中沒有聽出來歉意，Caroline也不介意地笑說︰「不，這很好玩。」</p><p>Jason也跟著她一同大笑起來，湖水綠也寫滿了愉快。他的大手溫柔地Caroline梳理因為奔跑而吹亂的金髮，Caroline暗藍色的眼睛一直盯著他的動作，這雙剛才凶狠地擊在別人身上的大手，現在就像怕她碎掉一樣輕柔地撫過她的腦袋。圍在他們身邊的氣氛似乎又再轉變，那曖昧的氛圍讓溫度升高。「我想親你。」他如同訴說秘密地呢喃，她也不吝嗇地抬頭，讓自己可以在Jason的唇上輕喃︰「你不需要詢問。」這次他主動地唇瓣覆到Jason的薄唇上，在無人的後巷中分享熱灼的親吻。</p><p>「我猜我們不能回到剛才的戲院之中。」想到剛才發生的事，Caroline的臉上忍不住漾出一個笑容，Jason在她的額上親了口，同意地說︰「那去別家吧。」這次他們很順利地看到了想看的電影，簡單地吃了點東西，夜幕已經下垂了。雖然二人都沒有說出口，但他們都為了下午Caroline所說的事情而暗自期待。</p><p>在走到電單車的時候，Jason把皮衣脫下來，好讓Caroline可以穿上。「不要著涼了。」這固然是他想讓Caroline穿上外套的原因，但也因為他想要看她穿自己的衣服。他滿意地看著Caroline穿著自己的皮衣，一雙白晢的手被袖子包裹住，只露出一小截指尖。現在她就像偷穿大人衣服的小孩般，要是Jason定力不足，說不定就要把她抱到懷中親吻他的一切，可是他忍住了。</p><p>Caroline讓Jason把她載回她的住處，她帶著他進入自己的家裡。不等Jason說話便將他推到才關上的門邊，急躁地奉上唇瓣，啃咬著他的嘴巴。Jason先是一頓，回過神來便握著Caroline纖細的手腕，把主導權奪回來，抱著她轉過身，讓她靠在門上。他拉起她的雙手，用大手把她的手腕扣在門上。現在Caroline穿著他的衣服，沒有反抗他的動作，順從地讓他做所有他想做的事情。這想法讓Jason的興奮漫延全身，下腹匯聚著熟悉的熱度。</p><p>Jason親吻著Caroline的臉頰，她喘著氣說：「Jay……我有些事要說……」聽到她的說話，Jason馬上放開了她，擔心自己的行為使她不適。她馬上把他拉回自己身邊︰「不，我想要這樣。只是我……我不是你以為的女生……」Caroline不安地咬著下唇，不知該從何說起，Jason安撫地輕喃︰「我不認為你是隨便的女生，別擔心。」他低頭在她的鼻尖上輕吻一口，想要安撫她不安的情緒。</p><p>Tim大可以告訴Jason實情，告訴他Caroline從來不存在，那只是他的一個任務身份。可是他全身都在叫囂想要Jason，再加上男人的氣息，他沒有勇氣和他說出真相。他深呼吸一口氣，然後拉著Jason的手，觸碰上裙下的秘密，希望不會讓男人感到嘔心。Jason沒有表現出半絲嫌棄，反倒是順著Caroline的手一上一下地撫著她的秘密。「你想讓我喊你女孩還是男孩？」Jason紳士的問，雖說他沒有和男生做過，但他不覺得這是甚麼問題。</p><p>「你不介意？」Caroline有點猶豫，可是Jason只是輕笑，毫不在意地繼續輕撫她。「你可以喊我女孩。」在Jason的動作下，Caroline不住從鼻子哼出聲音，享受著他給她的一切。只是她沒有料到他竟然會一把將她抱起來，她下意識地用四肢抱緊了Jason︰「Jay！」他輕易而舉地把她抱起來，Jason得意地揚起笑容，在Caroline的耳邊吐出氣息︰「你將會非常滿足，我完美的公主殿下。」</p><p>氣息的搔癢加上明顯的表示讓Caroline幾乎融化在Jason的懷中，她任由Jason把她放到床邊，讓她坐下來。他則單膝跪在她的面前，把她仍然穿著高跟鞋的腳放在自己的大腿上，輕柔地把繫在她腳踝上的紅繩扯開，將腳掌抽出來，另一隻腳也做出相同的動作。Jason把高跟鞋放好在一旁，讓Caroline可以光腳踩在他的大腿上。他執起她其中一隻腳掌，垂頭在她的趾頭上虔誠地留下細碎的親吻。</p><p>Caroline想要收回她的腳掌，可是Jason稍微施力把她的腳抓住，不讓她退開。「我喜歡你的一切，公主。」Jason一邊沿著他的腳掌親上去，一邊用沙啞的聲音繼續讚美Caroline︰「我喜歡你穿著這雙紅色的高跟鞋。」輕啃他的小腿肚︰「我喜歡你黃色的洋裝。」然後是大腿︰「我喜歡你穿著我的衣服。」直至他到達那隱蔽的地方︰「我想把你吞進肚子裡。」她控制不止發出短促的叫聲，聲音染滿了哀求︰「求求你……Jay…」被喊到的人會意地笑說︰「遵命，公主殿下。」</p><p>二人都記不起上一次這般淋漓盡致的放肆是多久以前的事情，而這種感覺該死的好，比他們以前的經驗都要好得要多。Caroline昏昏欲睡地趴在Jason的身上，任由Jason親吻她的肩膀，甚至留下紫紅色的痕跡。「我給你去倒水。」她想說不，可是她知道自己確實需要水份，所以她自喉嚨中不滿地嗷嗚一聲便翻過身，讓Jason可以給她喝水。Jason情不自禁地被她可愛的反應逗笑，在她的喉嚨上親一口才出去。</p><p>Jason一開始不覺得有甚麼奇怪，可是當他想要看明天有甚麼可以做早餐吃而打開雪櫃時，裡頭空無一物。他挑起眉頭把櫃門關上，有些好奇地看看廚房，發現除了幾個杯子之外，絲毫沒有使用痕跡。他知道這樣並不禮貌，可是他不想讓自己對Caroline有所懷疑，所以他在公寓裡轉了一圈，發現不僅是廚房，整個公寓都沒有多少生活的痕跡。</p><p>最奇怪的是，Caroline說自己是醫學系的大一學生，總是在趕論文，可是在她的電腦旁卻沒有任何課本，也沒有任何筆記。Jason的心一下便沉下來，他本來是想要釋疑，而非增添疑慮的。他拿著水杯回到房間，Caroline仍然維持相同姿勢躺在床上，月光照亮她的身軀，散落在那把金色的頭髮上，活像個平靜的天使一樣。如同感應到他的回來，她翻過身，暗藍色的眼睛在漆黑中凝視著他，粉唇吐出兩個音節︰「Jason。」然後男人決定暫時放下疑惑，回到她身邊。</p><p>直至第二天離開了Caroline的公寓，他還是沒有把這份疑心釋除。於是他從簡單的調查入手，他先查看在普遍常用的社交媒體中，是否有找到Caroline。Caroline Hill是有找到數個，但都不是他的金髮Caroline。就算是Jason Todd這不熱衷於交際的人也有一、兩個社交工具，作為一個年輕的大一學生，很難完全沒有任何一點社交痕跡。</p><p>於是他找得更深入，在Gotham醫院中找不到Caroline Hill的實習記錄。Hell，最近一次實習已經在兩個月次完結，下一次實習還有三個月才開始。這時候他基本可以確定，Caroline Hill只是個虛構的人物，不是真實存在，或是這樣說，她不是她表面給他看到的樣子。</p><p>到底你是誰，Caroline Hill？</p><p>這個情況，他不得不拜託唯一可以幫助他的人。當Barbara Gordon聽到他的說話後，她在電話的另一頭沉默了數秒才開口︰「為甚麼你要這個女生的資訊？」Jason煩躁地揉了揉眉心，有些焦急地說︰「我絕對不會傷害她，Barbie。事情有點……複雜，而我必須要盡快知道，OK？這對我很重要。」他知道自己有點語無倫次，可這件事情一直在困擾著他。Barbara最終同意了他的請求，不過她需要先做點調查，後續有結果會和他說的。Jason不太希望等待，但是他知道有其他事情比這件事更重要，他仍舊對Barbara深懷感激。</p><p>他還繼續和Caroline保持通訊，只是自他發現Caroline瞞著他自己之後，這一兩天他總無法好好地和對方聊天，而他也不知道怎樣和她提及這件事，也許等待Barbara給他的結果再說吧。他自己手中也有急著解決的案件，需要進行處理。他收到Tim的通知，告訴他已經掌握了最新的線索，今天晚上他們會在碼頭進行交易，向意大利人販賣人體器官。</p><p>他們大概帶上了二十個武裝的人，而他們只得兩個人，這少不免是一場惡戰。不過他們是羅賓與紅頭罩，他們是最好的戰士，沒有甚麼可以阻擋他們。他們很快便放倒所有人，當Tim在聯繫GCPD的時候，Jason又再次嗅到男生身上的氣味，是熟悉的海洋味。在頭罩下的Jason瞪大了雙眼，這怎麼可能和Caroline的一樣？</p><p>Jason站在一旁觀察Tim，身高吻合，聲音也和Caroline的有五六分相像，那身材，那皮膚，甚至連咬著下唇的小動作，都和Caroline的無疑。難怪Caroline就算是睡覺也一直不把假髮脫下，因為她知道如果把假髮摘下，那麼他就會認出她的真正身份。Jason可以感覺到熟悉的怒火在肚皮中開始燃燒，可是Tim沒有發現他的異常，只是冷靜地拋下一句︰「Thanks for tonight.」便拿起鈎槍離開他的視線。Jason下意識地跟著他一同在夜空中飛翔，他現在需要一個答案。</p><p>Tim並沒有發現Jason跟在自己身後，他只是一直自顧自地漫無目的遊走在大樓之間，直至他終於找到一個可以飽覽Gotham城市的天台才停下來，坐到天台的圍欄上。Jason就在他身後不遠處，透過頭盔的放大功能，看見男生肩膀的上的制服被劃破，露出仍未消下的痕跡。就在這個時候，Jason決定不再等待甚麼，他拿出手機，撥通了Caroline的電話。</p><p>他看著Tim的電話同時響起，然後她的聲音自話筒中傳出︰「嘿，Jay。」Jason從角落中走到Tim的身後，語氣陰沈不定地說︰「嘿，為甚麼你不轉過頭看看我，Timothy Drake？」他看著Tim的身體頓時一僵，就似定格在原地一樣，沒有動作。Jason掛斷了電話，一把將坐在圍欄上的男生拉到自己面前。</p><p>「我要一個解釋。」Jason咬牙切齒地說，他看著男生的臉色蒼白，緊咬著下唇默不作聲。「說話！你覺得這樣很好玩是嗎！」他的沉默讓Jason更加憤怒，為甚麼Tim一直要瞞騙他？為甚麼就算是這樣，他仍然無法控制自己愚蠢的感情！「我不是因為好玩才這樣做的，我是認真對待你的。」縱使Tim盡力地讓自己冷靜下來，可是聲音中的顫抖卻出賣了他。</p><p>「我可以看著你的臉嗎，Jason？我不想以羅賓和紅頭罩的身份說這件事，求求你了？」Jason咬著牙，唾棄自己的軟弱，可是他還是把頭罩拿下來，Tim也把自己的眼罩拿下來。現在天台只有Jason Todd和Tim Drake，就只有他倆。「對不起，我不是有心瞞騙你的。這個身份是因為這次案件而出現的，我沒有料到那個晚上會看見你。」Jason冷笑一聲，雙手環抱在胸前，諷刺地說︰「你在那時候就知道我為甚麼在那裡，然後選擇繼續假裝是另一個人，你做得真好，Tim。」</p><p>他的譏諷讓Tim紅了眼眶，Jason想把他擁進懷裡好好安撫，不過他強迫自己站在原地，不去作任何反應。他痛恨被任何人瞞騙，如果他一開始就知道Caroline是Tim的話，那麼他就不會做了那麼多愚蠢的事情。「我知道我錯得很離譜，而且很自私，你應該要恨我這樣對你。可是如果不是這樣的話，我根本就無法和你有更多的接觸。」Jason知道Tim說的話是對的，他根本就不想和任何一位蝙蝠扯上太多的關係，對他而言，現在互不相干的情況就足夠。</p><p>「你為甚麼想要和我接觸？」Jason看著Tim欲言又止的表情，心裡大概也有個底，可他還是想聽他親口說出來。「因為在你知道我之前，我就已經喜歡上你了。當時我不想讓機會溜走，所以一直沒能和你說出口，對不起。」這話說出來不應該聽上去如此尷尬，畢竟他們連更親密的事情都已經做過，可是Tim卻無法控制湧上臉蛋的熱度。至少現在Jason聽上去沒有多生氣，這是個好的預兆吧……大概？</p><p>聽完他的說話後，Jason沉默下來，湖水綠一直盯著暗藍，想要看透對方的話有多少分真誠。他突然想起約會那天，當時當Caroline說她並不是只喜歡他的外表時，那雙眼眸中蘊含的情緒，他的感情騙不過他。「告訴我你是在甚麼時候喜歡我的。」Tim眨眨眼，沒有料到Jason會這樣詢問。男生緊張地揉過鼻尖，隔了半嚮才回應：「當我9歲左右……？」</p><p>「繼續說下去。」Jason的聲音不再包含怒火，現在的他聽起來說像是和Caroline說話一樣，那樣柔和。Tim低下頭看著腳尖，不好意思看著男人說話。「我猜你知道我在小時候跟蹤蝙蝠俠和羅賓的事情？」Jason從鼻子哼聲示意自己知道，所以Tim又繼續解釋。</p><p>「相比蝙蝠俠，我更喜歡跟著你拍照，看著你在Gotham裡的身影比一切重要。我……在我注意到的時候，你的樣子已經一直存在於我腦海裡，活在我的每張照片裡。」Tim不敢抬頭看向Jason，生怕自己看見的是Jason不認同的眼神。他聽見Jason的靴子向他走近的聲音，感受男人溫熱的大手搭在他腦袋上，將他往他的懷裡拉近。</p><p>Jason低頭在Tim的後頸親吻一口。「你不生氣了？」Tim的手攥住Jason的皮衣，擔心男人突然消失。「除非你願意當我的CaroMine，而且之後不再隱瞞我任何事。」聽到他的話，男生猛然抬起頭，甚至讓脖子也有點疼，但他不在意。Jason說的話在他的腦海中嗡嗡作響，Tim感覺有點眩暈。暗藍色的雙眸在湖水綠的眼睛中尋找想要的確認，直至他只看見Jason的認真，他終於笑著說了句：</p><p>「是的，我願意。」</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>＊ 我其實想開車的，但感覺要是開下來，一章可能太長了所以&lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>＊ 所以可能之後，會補一下，這篇Caroline AU的肉！</p><p>＊ 還有就是，其實我還想寫Caroline AU的文啦，所以以後應該會寫的！！！！！</p><p>＊ 好了，我回去繼續當無情的打字機器了！（不</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>